ANR Awakening stupidity
by Hemeratak
Summary: Done with my best friend, a crack arc in the Resisty to tone down the last two ones. Everything get's turned on it's head. No Pairings. Rated M because of a few issues in the story...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Story set a few months before 'Final Battle', done with my new (or old?) co writer Tay. Also, I'm trying to make these longer, forgive me if it's random. The rest of the story's darker.**_

_Chapter one; Long time no see._

'**In the new law of physics, it is possible to die and then get better.**'

Dib walked into his new class nervously, it was his first day of his second year at high school and from what he had heard, and he'd be dealing with Tyler, Zim, Johnny, Tak, Staz, Tay, Yun and Hemera all at the same time. He was lucky that Gaz was a year younger than him- he didn't want to have to deal with her too. Tyler looked up the instant he walked in; he grinned evilly and waved mockingly. Dib walked forward toward them and moved to talk. Staz smirked evilly, "You ready to die all over again?" She asked, "You can't kill me during school hours… You'd get suspended or something." Dib said, glaring at Staz. Tay smiled and placed a hand on Dib's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get you. Right after we kill Zim." Everyone nodded, "Yup!" They said at the same time.

Gaz glanced at the front of the class, she'd long since left Ms. Bitters and Mr. Elliot behind. She'd had weirder teachers since then. She was now in her first year at high school. She had to deal with the 'you're the younger sister of that crazy boy, aren't you?' all the time once again. But at least she'd be away from that useless Mrs. Burnett anymore. She'd been the worse teacher yet. Gaz glanced at the front of the class, '_when the hell is the teacher gonna get here?!_'

"So we'll set Zim's base alight later tonight, right?" Staz asked, pointing at Zim. Zim, noticing Staz pointing at him, jumped up, slashing his arms through the air. "How dare you point at the mighty Zim! I AM ZIM!" Johnny looked at Zim. "Shut up for once." He said coldly. Zim glared at Johnny, "Respect my fucking authority!" Zim yelled, "Zim swears?" Hemera asked, looking up from the book she had been reading. "Yeah. Sometimes." Staz said, standing up and throwing a can at Zim's head (God knows how she found it.). "Shut the hell up!" Their new teacher yelled, walking into the class. Tay and Hemera slammed their heads on their desks. "If it ain't Bitters it's him." Yun muttered. "Alright you little fuckers, I'm in charge now. And what your uncle Murds says goes!" Murdoc yelled, slamming his hand against the chalkboard. "And he just has to come into class dressed like that…" Tyler said, rubbing his head. "Fuck. And I've known him longer than you… Somehow I think I should be used to this…" Hemera said, pointing at Murdoc (Who was currently wearing a pink thong and a cape), "I dunno. It kindda looks good on him." Tay said, looking forward. "You're sick." Tak said, slamming her head against her desk. "Alright my chickens, our first lesion is casual clothes! Nothing too hard..."

Yun trudged out of the school groggily, "A lesion about wearing thongs and capes. Oh the FUN!" He yelled, throwing his arms into the air. "I thought it was interesting." Tay said, pushing her hat up slightly, "I don't know what's wrong with you. I really don't. That was sickening!" Tyler yelled, "He's our teacher for the rest of the year. We might as well get used to it." Hemera said, sticking her tongue out. "Somehow… I just want to burn my eyes out and ignore killing Zim." Staz said tugging on her hair. "Speak for yourself." Johnny said. "What the hell are you doing walking next to us?" Tak asked, "Leave me alone! Zim's thinking of really wearing those kinds of clothes now!" Johnny yelled covering his eyes. "At least you didn't get a lecture about painkillers and zombie movies." Gaz said, joining up with them. "Zombie movies and painkillers, somehow it sounds better than a lecture about wearing thongs and capes!" Tyler yelled throwing his arms in the air and running across the street. "I think he took that pretty well." Hemera said.

Red and Purple glanced at the screen in front of them. "Staz looks kindda… weird. Shouldn't she be green with a different eye color and a wig?" Purple asked, scratching his head. "I dunno… Maybe that's just Zim..." Red muttered, "Well, let's call Staz again? Maybe she can lend us some light on this…" Purple trailed off as a transmission came through. "Incoming transmission from Earth!" A pilot yelled, "Alright." Red said, the Resisty flashed on screen, Staz in front, "Dad! Can we take Zim's mission from him? Please?" Staz asked, Purple lowered his head, "Sure thing!" Red yelled flashing a thumbs up. "Oi! I'm her dad! You're her mom!" Purple yelled, "Eh…" Yun muttered lowering his head. "They always do that…" Staz said looking at the screen slightly confused, "Alright, let me clear this up! Red is my uncle, Purple is my dad!" She yelled, Red glared at the screen, "Screw that! I'm your dad!"

Zim frowned leaning forward in his cupboard searching for clothes. "Nothing I own looks like what Murdoc was wearing…" He muttered.


	2. Show and Hell

_**A/N: Let the randomness commence!**_

Chapter two; PE class

Murdoc strolled onto the field casually, Yun glared at him before yelling. "You're 15 minutes late!" Murdoc shrugged, un-phased. "Personally, I think we're lucky he even showed up at all." Tyler muttered. Hemera shrugged, "There's only one thing I'd like to know; why the fuck is Zim wearing a leopard print thong?!" She yelled pointing at Zim. "Hmm… Good question." Tay said pulling her hat down, "Alright my little chickens, we are going to play a game of paint ball!" Murdoc yelled pointing at the few paint guns stacked next to him. "Where the hell did those come from?!" Johnny yelled falling over. "Alright, so let's uh… pair into teams of three… Lessie… the people I know of are first! Yun, Tak and Staz you three are together! Um… Dib, Johnny and Zim, you three are together. And umm, Tay, Hemera and... Um, me are together. The rest of you can choose your team." "Hey! How come I have to be on a team with him?" Johnny and Dib yelled at the same time, pointing to each other. Murdoc shrugged, "Because you guys were semi together the last time we met." "But Zim wasn't with us!" Dib yelled, "Oh, I see here, you and Johnny are in love, right?" "NO!" Johnny and Dib yelled at the same time. "He forgot me… thank god…" Tyler muttered.

"Alright! These are the rules! Number one; if you get shot, your WHOLE team has to run back to the beginning. Number two; I couldn't find enough protective gear for all of you, so only I will be wearing protective gear… So try avoiding shooting people in the face. Number three; the losers have detention with me! And I am NOT friendly when it comes to detention! You got that?" The class groaned and grabbed their guns. "We're gonna play Rambo!" Tay yelled with widened eyes. "Eh, do we have to?" Hemera asked shaking her fringe out of her eyes. "Yes! Yes we do. You should be better at it than I am though… Oh well, let's play!" Tay grabbed her gun and started running backward toward… somewhere… (_**A/N: Hell I'm writing this and I've got no idea where she's running to…**_) Murdoc smiled, "That's the ticket!" Yun glared at his paint ball gun weirdly, "How does this thing work?" He asked, pointing at his gun. "Like a normal gun, dumbass!" Johnny yelled, "Alright my pretties, let us start!" Murdoc yelled, pulling his goggles on and stupidly pulling his shirt off. The class suddenly burst into song; singing 'it's the hard knock life for us' while moving around as if in the military. "Now what the fuck is this about?!" Murdoc yelled, all of a sudden; the class stopped. Pointing their guns at Murdoc. "Oh shit."

"So you lost and made us get detention! Oh I hate you sometimes!" Hemera and Tay said at the same time, storming into Murdoc's class. "It's not my fault. And besides, you guys got your revenge on me, remember? You two both shot me!" Murdoc quickly spun around and pulled his nappy down and showed two big paint ball induced bruises. "Now how is this supposed to work? You're in detention with us, so how are you supposed to be giving us detention?" Tay yelled, Murdoc glanced around the class blankly, "Look, I'll figure this out alright? You two just sit there… or you know what, go home." "Alright. But you're staying in detention." Hemera said grabbing her bag and walking out the room. Tay paused a moment. "I'm sure you'll figure this out. But you're in detention until five." She said smiling at Murdoc before running out.

Yun glanced at his watch, "Almost time for the scary monkey show!" Staz yelled, jumping down off the stairs. "Right on time as always…" Yun muttered tugging at his antennas. "We're home!" Gir yelled jumping through the window. "And that's on time too." Yun said, opening the door before Zim could blast at it. "You know, I really don't know why I haven't killed you yet." He said coldly, "Eh? What are you talking about? Without ZIM there is no story!" Zim yelled, pointing his laser at Yun's head. "Boring!" Yun yelled kicking Zim in the stomach and grabbing his laser. "Gimme that!" Johnny yelled, trying to pry the laser away from Yun. The laser fired and hit a rambling homeless guy. "No one will miss him!" Johnny yelled, Yun took the opportunity and slammed his elbow in Johnny's face. "Shit! Hit a guy when he's down why don't ya?" Johnny yelled, cradling his cheek. "How did you guess?" Yun asked kicking Johnny on the shin. "Ow! Fuck! I hate you!" Johnny yelled falling down. "Aw, I hate you to!" Yun yelled, slamming the door on Johnny, Zim and Gir. The door opened, "Oi! Didn't you learn your lesion?!" Yun yelled, not turning back and kicking whoever was behind him. "Oi!" Tay yelled, "Oh sorry." Yun said turning around. "You know, I think people may start noticing there's always a dead homeless guy on that corner every day." Hemera said pointing at the dead homeless man. "Hmm, maybe. But I doubt it." Yun said shrugging. "QUIET! The Scary Monkey show's on!" Staz yelled from the lounge.

"Alright rabbits, its show and hell time, bring forth your evil things!" Murdoc yelled slamming his leg against his desk. "Alright, Hemera, you seem to have an interesting cage, bring it forth." Hemera glared at Murdoc, stood up and began dragging a big dog cage to the front of the classroom. She opened it and outburst a small child. "Right, this is my younger cousin Mariam…" Hemera said coldly, Mariam glanced around the classroom before resting her gaze on Murdoc, "She bites." Hemera said, Mariam smiled at Murdoc and growled, "Oh shit!" Murdoc yelled jumping on top of his desk.

"Where'd the dog cage go?" Tay asked scratching her head. Hemera smirked evilly, "It's in Murdoc's car. Along with Mariam."


	3. Train ride from London to Canada

Chapter three

Murdoc reeled back when he saw Mariam hiding in the back of his car. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Murdoc yelled, running away from the car and hiding behind a tree. Mariam laughed and ran after him. "I loves you Murdsie!" Yun laughed from behind the car he was hiding by. "Told ya it'd be funny!" Tay said, laughing as well. "Never thought it'd be this good though." Hemera said, putting the camera away. "Let's get home now. Johnny and Zim should be trying to get in by now. We'll kill some homeless guy again and such… Huh, looks like the writers running outta ideas." Yun said, glancing around awkwardly, "I think I'm gonna go through hell for saying that…" Yun murmured, running away. "Huh." Tay pulled her hat down, "I think we should rescue the one I love- I mean Murdoc." Hemera smirked, "So you love someone! And it just has to be the thong freak." Tay went bright red. "Shut it. Don't insult his thong wearing habits. It's like you and painkillers zombie kid." Hemera smacked Tay and ran off. "GET AWAY!" Murdoc yelled, running away from Mariam.

"Alwright my darlings, we're going on a holiday, from here we shall take a train ride over to Canada. Then we'll go to South Park, Colorado. Got it chickens?" Murdoc asked. Johnny raised his hand, "How on Irk- I mean Earth, do we take a train from London to Canada?" Murdoc stared blankly for a second before winking, "I'll work it all out!" Murdoc yelled. Johnny slammed his head against his desk. Tyler raised his hand. "What is it now?" Murdoc asked, "I was wondering, why exactly are we going away when we're supposed to be writing exams?" Murdoc smiled, "To get away from that little thing that's been following me for a while. It'll be here soon… LET'S GO!" Tay dropped her jaw, "We can't go now! We don't even have our stuff." She protested, Murdoc smirked, "Ah, but you're wrong! We've got all your stuff ready right here!" Murdoc exclaimed, suddenly a huge bag of stuff was thrown into the room. "Who threw that?" Staz asked, "No one knows!" Murdoc yelled with his hands up. "We'll be going with the Dullard's class as well, so we all win!" Murdoc exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Great. Just great." Mariam muttered, removing her hands from the window and sulking off.

2D glanced blankly at the train in front of him. "Stop staring at it." Tay said walking past him. "Huh? Uh, why?" 2D asked, "Because it's about to leave. You're in our bunk right, c'mon!" Tay yelled, dragging 2D behind her and heading toward a random compartment. Staz stuck her head out of the window in her compartment. "Say, you wanna swap? I'll give you Zim if you give me Murdoc?" Tay shook her head. "I'll give you me and you give the rest of them… I dunno, Hemera?" Staz offered again. Tay shook her head once more. "We're supposed to avoid casualties on this trip; Hemera would kinda kill Zim in-between the train ride… Besides I think Murds would get pissed if I swapped you guys anything… Except perhaps this guy!" Tay said, pulling 2D closer to her.

"Okay, so we established we're not swapping anybody, then who're the other two people coming to join us, we've got a An and Sim?" Staz asked Zim, Zim shrugged. "I don't even know why I have to be with you! Don't you hate me for breaking Mr. Snackie or something?" Zim asked. Staz lowered her head. She looked up with a evil grin on her face and pushed Zim to the ground and began strangling him. At this point, a girl dressed in orange randomly appeared next to them. "I'll save ya!" She yelled, jumping on top of Staz and hugging her. "Huh?" Staz let go of Zim and shook the girl off her. "What the hell?" Staz asked. The girl smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Sim!" Staz lowered her eyes at Sim, "Uhhh, sure. I'm Staz and this pile of shit is Zim." Staz said shaking Sim's hand. "Nice to meet you!" Sim yelled. "Uh, sure." Staz said, sitting down by the window and looking outside. "Where's the other girl who's with us?" Zim asked, clutching his throat and sitting up. "An? OH, she'll be here in a bit." Sim said sitting down next to Staz. "This'll be interesting…" Sim whispered lowering her head. "What?" Staz asked, "Nothing!" Sim replied smiling.

Yun began reading a book lazily, "What're you reading?" Tyler asked, "This." Yun said turning his book up. "Ah, one hundred ways to destroy someone who annoys you? Ah, that's cool." Yun smirked at Tyler's response. "Very cool. See, someone added a few extra things in here… well, three someone's at least." Tyler raised his eyebrows, "Lemmie guess, Staz, Tay and Hemera? And their all about killing Zim?" Yun nodded and skipped a few pages in the book. "See? These are Staz's, followed by Hemera's and then Tay's. Staz talks about imploding, Hemera talks about stabbing Zim in the arm on every pressure point and Tay mentions giving him an injection that makes him tear his throat out." Tyler nodded, "Nice, VERY nice." Yun nodded with a smirk. "But of course! My friends are the most twisted of all creations ever created… aside from rabid sticks."

Johnny glared at the thing that told him where he was gonna sit. "I'm with Yun, Tyler and Gaz. I think I should just commit suicide now."


End file.
